The End of Heroes of Olympus
by ClearBear
Summary: The Doors of Death must be closed from both sides. Who will stay in Tartarus? Who will move on to defeat Gaea? *Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable* Cliché? Yes. Do I care? Not at all.All criticism is welcome!


**Hi! This is what I think will happen in the Heroes of Olympus, I hope none of the characters are ooc.**

* * *

The End of the Heroes of Olympus:

The Seven plus Nico were reunited at the House of Hades in Greece.

Hazel and Frank nodded to each other, clasped hands, and then helped Annabeth and Percy climb out of the Doors of Death and Tartarus. Hazel and Frank then turned around, and walked as one through the doors.

"HAZEL! FRANK!" Piper yelled.

Hazel passed the piece of dry wood to Frank that she had kept safely in the pocket of her denim jacket—his stick, his life force—and he willed it to catch fire. Piper was forced to back off. Leo was the only fire-proof person besides Percy, who was semi-resistant. Frank and Hazel knew that, and they used it to their advantage. Leo was busy helping Percy and Annabeth back on the Argo II, and so Frank succeeded in preventing anyone from stopping him and Hazel from doing it. Frank's vision began to blur as he dimly saw Hazel wipe a tear from her cheek, and he barely heard their friends' cries pleading with them, to get themselves out, to not sacrifice themselves. Frank and Hazel refused to budge. On one of the quieter nights on the Argo, they had planned on sacrificing themselves. Hazel chose to because she had already died, and her second life was worth it. Frank because he knew now what Thanatos meant, that he would die watching his stick burn up, killing him in the process, and he could not leave Hazel. They both understood what they were choosing.

As Frank got weaker, he fell to his knees. The time was soon, he knew. Hazel started pushing the doors, and suddenly Nico appeared, helping close the doors from the other side. He was the only one Hazel and Frank had told of their plan, and Nico understood it was fruitless to try and change their minds about sacrificing themselves. _Duty. Sacrifice. They mean something._ Frank heard Mars' voice echoing inside of his head. Hazel, being one of the children of the Underworld, knew for a fact that as soon as both doors were closed on both sides, if they hadn't died already, Hazel and Frank would both be dead. They would see each other again in the Underworld, in Elysium. There would be no goodbyes tonight for them, except to the rest of the Seven and Nico.

Hazel saw Jason pushing on the doors with all his strength next to Nico. One more foot and the doors would be closed for good. Seven inches, three inches, and…. Done. The world turned black for the two, and Frank's stick finally burned out completely.

The next thing both of them knew, they were in DOA Recording Studios, LA. Both spirits walked up to the front desk and Charon. Charon caught glimpse of them and immediately lead the two into the elevator.

"Anything for the Saviors of Olympus," Charon explained. "No fees or waiting for you."

Hazel and Frank glided downwards in the elevator, which soon turned into a ferry. Their dirty, ragged, living clothes were replaced with gray, hooded robes as they crossed the river Styx. The boat pulled up to the shore with a soft _bump_, and the spirits unloaded. Hazel and Frank got off together, and walked up to one of the 'Attendant on Duty' lines. They passed under Cerberus with no issue, and continued following a separate path from the EZ Death line, and it lead them to a large pavilion.

Frank and Hazel smiled at each other. This journey through the Underworld was complete déjà vu, except this was Hazel's second time and Frank's first time. The gold-masked judges looked into the couple's minds, and pulled thoughts and events out to review.

"Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang," one judge said.

"Heroes of Olympus, and it is Hazel's second time here," said a second.

"Sacrificed themselves for the greater good and to shut the Doors of Death. Hazel originally gave up Elysium so her mother would not got to Eternal Punishment," the third judge said.

"Elysium," all three said in unison.

With that, Hazel and Frank bowed respectfully and walked out the door.

"Thank you, my lords," Hazel said to them as they left.

Once outside, both heroes hugged each other fiercely. Hazel began jumping up and down in happiness. "We did it, we did it!" She cried.

Frank then kissed her, and it was the best moment the two had ever experienced, even when still alive.

* * *

The two approached to gates to Elysium, and they saw a group of people waiting for them. They came to a stop right before the small crowd. In total, there looked to be around ten people. One boy walked up to introduce himself first. He looked familiar, like Hazel should know his face and name, but she couldn't place it.

"Welcome to Elysium, Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, and Frank Zhang, son of Mars, members of the Fifth Cohort and Twelfth Legion Fulminata. Michael Varus, son of Mercury and senior Praetor of Camp Jupiter," he said. "I am glad that you completed my quest to Alaska and got the eagle back," Michael finished with a small grin.

Next came up two more boys.

"Hi. I'm Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo. I died in the Battle of the Labyrinth."

"And I'm Castor, son of Dionysus, I also died in the Battle of the Labyrinth."

As Frank and Hazel shook their hands, Frank asked what the Battle of the Labyrinth was. Lee and Castor shared a grim smile and promised to tell them later.

Then more people walked up.

"Michael Yew, son of Apollo, I died in the Battle of Manhattan on the Williamsburg Bridge," Michael Y. said, shaking Frank and Hazel's hands.

"'Sup. I'm Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus. I died blowing up Kronos' ship the _Princess Andromeda_ right before the battle of Manhattan." Beckendorf was holding hands with a pretty brunette, who introduced herself next.

"I'm Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, I died from a drakon's poison in the Battle of Manhattan."

"Hello, I'm Ethan Nakamura," said a guy with an eye patch. "Son of Nemesis, died attacking and betraying Kronos and having my blade rebound and kill me during the Battle of Manhattan."

"And I'm Luke Castellan, betrayer of Camp Half-Blood and host of Kronos, I died in the Battle of Manhattan defeating Kronos," Luke said sadly.

One more person appeared, this time a middle aged woman. She wore Canadian military camouflage, and Frank looked like he was hit by a truck. "M-mom?" The woman nodded, and pulled Frank into a bear hug. "See? I told you, you brought our family full circle," Frank's mom said with a smile. After a bit, they parted, and the group got ready to enter Elysium.

Then Beckendorf spoke again.

"You're friends with Percy, right?" Hazel and Frank both nodded. "Is he still beating himself up about all of us?"

Frank and Hazel exchanged glances. "We never knew what he went through before he showed up at Camp Jupiter, because Hera took his memory. And then we left on the Argo II and never had the chance to ask him." Hazel explained.

"But knowing him, probably," Frank said with a laugh.

The whole group laughed, and as one walked through the gates to Elysium.

* * *

**Well, I don't know how good that was, so review please! Remember that this is just my opinion on what will happen in the Heroes of Olympus, but I would prefer (obviously) that no one dies, but you never know with Rick, grrr.**

**I did not know Castor's last name or Frank's mom's name, and since we don't know what happened at Camp Jupiter all of PJO, that's why there are basically no Romans.**

**I would love to know what you thought! If you want me to continue, please let me know.**

**Take my poll on my profile on what _you_ think will happen!**

**Thanks if you actually read this whole thing!**

**-ClearBear**


End file.
